Rufus
by 16Echos
Summary: A day in the life of Rufus ShinRa as he deals with his own feelings and tries not to "dispose" of people that annoy the hell out of him. GODAMNIT TSENG! WHERE IS MY ALCHOL!
1. Chapter 1

_Rufus_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy _**

No one ever considered the small blond boy that hid behind his rather large father. Yet there was no mistake that he was always there. Watching. Taking in. Always there. Always silent. There had never been a time that he was absent from his father's side at meetings or other important business transactions. His bodyguards could attest to that. It never seemed to matter if the boy was holding back coughs that seemed to be deathly sick or if he was five feet away from his peers watching them play. This was Rufus ShinRa and he did not have time to associate himself with the likes of other children, he had a company to run in the future and knowing the rules to a game of tag was _not _going to help him.

* * *

Tseng could remember meeting the young ShinRa heir for the first time. It was a moment in his life that he would never forget. When ShinRa had contacted him to tell him that he needed a bodyguard for his son Tseng never expected to be meeting the boy in a cemetery. But there he was. Standing alone in the middle of a large field, even though Rufus didn't act like a normal boy his age, at least from what Tseng had heard, standing in the middle of a cemetery on an overcast day couldn't be healthy for the boy.

So Tseng did what any other normal grown man would do. He left his car idling along with the other guards on the road and walked up to the boy. Rufus stood there in a tailored suit that probably cost more than Tseng's car holding a bouquet of blood red roses in one hand. He looked up as he heard footsteps and Tseng caught the fleeting hopeful look on the small boy's face before it turned into monotone nothingness again.

He would never forget the look, for Rufus would never show it again. It would be years later when Rufus would be sitting in Tseng's office drunk, that the blond would tell Tseng why he had looked hopeful. The child in him had thought that his father was actually coming to his mother's funeral.

* * *

Surprisingly enough the one man that witnessed Rufus ShinRa break down was not any of the Turks or bodyguards that usually adorned the halls of the ShinRa floors, but Sephiroth.

The General had gone back to his office after a late meeting and had not expected anyone to be in the building much less the surrounding floors. It was very late at night and he was looking forward to relaxing in his apartment where he didn't have to deal with any pompous asses that thought they knew how to lead his SOLDIERS better than he did. There was a _reason_ that he was appointed the _General_ but they couldn't seem to grasp that, it had made for a very difficult meeting. The only good thing about the meeting was that Genesis had been there along with Angeal and they had both prevented him from ripping off the head of the man disagreeing with him.

Sephiroth glanced at the papers on his desk and decided that they could be put off till tomorrow, he deserved a night of peace anyway. Grabbing his trench coat off the back of his chair Sephiroth locked his office and walked down the dark hallway. He supposed the dark might be frightening to some, the hallways had long shadows caused by the light coming in from the outside, but being afraid by the dark was a joke to him. He didn't believe in ghosts either; if you were dead why on earth would you choose to come back to this hell?

The tall man walked gracefully down the hall immersed in his thoughts, but still oh so fully aware of his surroundings. And it was because he was so fully aware that he heard it. At first the noise had been a light tap, he dismissed it to be a creature crawling around, but then as he got closer to the other side of the floor the noise grew in volume. There was something to be said for Sephiroth's hearing, if he wasn't as enhanced as he was he probably wouldn't have heard it. A light sniffle that developed into almost silent sobbing.

The General frowned. Who would be crying in the ShinRa building this late at night? To get this high up you had to have either an exclusive pass or you had to be an executive. Sephiroth, for the life of him, could not imagine any person with clearance to be _crying. _It was simply impossible, perhaps it was one of the cleaning crew? That couldn't be though, they had already left hours ago. Then who…?

Making up his mind and changing direction Sephiroth walked towards the noise and peered through the lightly open door. Ah, of course. He had been mistaken. There was still _one_ person that still had a heart in this whole damned operation, one person that could still cry. The son of the devil: Rufus ShinRa.

Sephiroth had personally dealt with the small boy only a handful of times, he didn't have enough experience with the boy to say that he knew him but there was definitely something a little cold about the blond boy. Sephiroth had watched from afar as the boy grew up surrounded by corruption and hate. It had probably been a sad day in his life when his mother, the only positive thing in his life, had died. But he hadn't seen the boy cry then, there had been no hint of tears on the fateful day and Sephiroth had checked. So that begged the question: what happened today? Why was the most powerful and rich young boy in the continent crying alone in an office?

Sephiroth knew that if Angeal was here he would know what to do. After all he had that puppy to practice on didn't he? Sephiroth wasn't good for situations like these. Should he leave the boy and pretend that he never saw? Would that be considered tactful? Or should he, and Sephiroth grimaced at the thought, _comfort_ him even if he didn't know how? The thought of calling Angeal to deal with the situation came to him but he dismissed it, the other man was probably asleep, even though Sephiroth knew that he would come if called. So…What to do, what to do.

He wondered if it would be possible to treat this like a battle plan. Go in, take the enemy out, and go home. Hah, that was a ridiculous thought…Or not. All he had to do was walk in the room, offer to _dispose _of whatever was bothering the boy and leave. There. And it wouldn't be on his conscience either.

Without further thinking about it, Sephiroth strode into the office of the ShinRa heir and waited while the comical reaction he received was over. Rufus had noticed him after about ten seconds and had immediately begun to wipe up tears and pull himself together. Seconds later he asked if there was something he could help the general with. As if he hadn't just been sobbing his eyes out. As if his ever impeccable suit wasn't rumpled. As if his eyes weren't rimmed red. As if his soft boyish voice wasn't hoarse.

After going back and forth because Rufus reused to admit that anything was bothering him and that he had been crying, Sephiroth finally won out. Funnily enough, all it had taken was the threat that he would invite Tseng into the office and let the Turk make him tell what was wrong and the truth came out.

Sephiroth listened for a little over half an hour silently as Rufus ShinRa broke down in front of him and spilled his guts. Frankly Sephiroth had been surprised that a boy could have so many things on his mind. Why was the pre-teen worrying about taxes and mako injections anyway? And why did it matter to him if Sector four was currently undergoing construction? What did it concern him if there was a shortage of people in sector five where it had been rumors that monsters were lurking? Sephiroth knew he didn't have a normal childhood but from what he had gathered from Angeal and Genesis this wasn't normal either. In fact, and he had a feeling that this was true, if any psychologist was placed in the room right now he would most positively say that this young boy was mentally afflicted. A pre-teen shouldn't even _know_ much less _care_ about the diplomatic issues concerning Wutai.

And then finally when he thought all hope for the boy was lost there came a sane reason. Some man had made him feel uncomfortable for 20 minutes before Tseng got to him. In that time the man had lightly molested him and possibly mentally tormented the boy.

_He just wouldn't __**leave me alone. **__And I couldn't do anything because father said that we need his power to help for the Missal project. I just wish he left me alone. _

And there it was. The one bit of information that Sephiroth needed to take care of the boy's problem and let his own conscience rest. After listening to the boy for half an hour it had paid off. Sephiroth would take care of the lecherous pervert and then they would move on and pretend that this never happened.

* * *

50 hours. It had been 50 hours since Rufus ShinRa had slept or even laid his head down and everyone knew it. Rude knew this personally because he and Cissnei had been switching on and off guarding the boy and neither of them had seen him so much as yawn.

It was the annual Come To ShinRa Headquarters And Prepare To Be Amazed But In Actuality Bullshited week and the young ShinRa heir had found himself unprepared for all the responsibilities thrust upon him by his father. However the sudden increase in his daily schedule did not faze him, after all he _was_ a ShinRa and _no_ it didn't matter if he was still _human_ things needed to get done on time and that was all there was to it so would Tseng _please_ stop bothering him? Rude had watched, for five hour intervals, as Rufus made phone calls, ordered people around, did endless amounts of paperwork, went all over the compound to fix mistakes, and was finally getting into a suit in preparation to meet and greet the guests. It had been 50 hours since the teenager had slept and now he was going out to throw himself at the mercy of skeptical men, cynical share holders, and eager paparazzi. It was, in short, suicide.

The three Turks in the room watched as the young teen glanced at his outfit in the mirror and picked up the tie from the bed. Rude watched as Rufus smiled at Tseng and then said,

"I don't suppose you're mad enough to not put this on correctly for me? It would be a terrible inconvenience."

Rude and Alexei, the other Turk in the room, watched as Tseng gave a slight smile and moved forward taking the tie out of Rufus's hands. Then he pulled an object out of his pocket and tossed it to the heir.

"Only if you do me a favor first."

Curious, the three other occupants in the room looked at the object and found it to be a SOLDIER bar. Rufus's nose wrinkled slightly then went back to its ever present neutral.

"Of all things Tseng, you couldn't just get me a banana could you?"

"This will help you more"

"Yeah, but it tastes like shi- very bad, remind me to look into this afterwards and change SOLDIER meals."

"Of course"

Tseng fastened the tie on Rufus's slender neck and watched the boy finish off the rest of the bar. Tossing the wrapper into a small trash bin the ShinRa complained,

"Even the after taste is horrid"

Tseng just hummed in seeming agreement and started guiding the boy towards the door. Rude and Alexei immediately followed and then Tseng's phone rang. Frowning, the man pulled it out of his jacket and glancing at the caller ID immediately answered. He waved a hand at the group, motioning that he would catch up eventually.

Rufus started for the door again, grumbling under his breath about the bar he had been forced to choke down and over his head Rude's and Alexei's eyes met in amusement. Then Rude had an epiphany, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tube.

"Boss"

Rufus glanced up in curiosity, for it was very rare that any of his Turks, besides Tseng, talked to him.

"Yes?"

Rude held out his hand and curiously the small blond reached forward to accept whatever object he had. Rude dropped the tube of lifesavers into Rufus's hand and watched as a smile spread across the previously confused features.

"Thanks Rude" And for the first time in two days the young ShinRa laughed. So it wasn't a three course dinner. So it wasn't a bed where Rufus could rest until the ache went away. But it was something that he cherished more: the knowledge that someone cared.

* * *

Unfortunately all the knowledge in the world couldn't save Rufus from his own father. At first it had been little things, done in private where no one could see that anything was happening. Then it progressed to bruised hands where the older ShinRa had grabbed his slight son with harsh force. And finally it was open abuse, open in terms of in front of their trusted bodyguards. ShinRa had a reputation too keep up after all.

It never failed to make Tseng's blood boil when he saw a bruise forming on the edge of Rufus's neck or arms. It never failed to make Rude's eyes harden at the sight of ShinRa backhanding his own son because of some slight mistake done. It never failed to make Reno grit his teeth tightly when he saw the young ShinRa brush away tears as if they were worth nothing. It never failed to make Cissnei's eyes sad when she saw Rufus laugh off an injury.

But they were Turks. They were known for their silence and acceptance. They were known for their deadly efficiency and their ability to get the job done no matter what. They were known for patching up their ShinRa and sending him back out again where the only real monster that would hurt him was his own father.

* * *

**Please Review **


	2. Chapter 2

_Rufus_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy**

There was very little that happened in the ShinRa headquarters that escaped the eyes of one Rufus ShinRa. At times this was a very good thing because it was always inevitable that some piece of random information would become useful at any given moment. However this was also a very bad thing when attempting to plan a surprise party.

Rufus ShinRa's first ever birthday party happening at his…eighteenth birthday. So it was a couple years late, and probably the most jaded thing that the young ShinRa would ever have to sit through, but whatever. It had actually been Reno that suggested that they plan a party for Rufus but then Elena mentioned how Rufus would probably try to dissuade them so Rude, in his deep baritone voice, suggested a surprise party. Tseng had just sat back and watched as the idea caught fire with amazing speed. It seemed as if within the next hour or so (slow for the Turks, but they didn't want to risk Rufus finding out) every Turk knew what was going down in a week.

And the preparations had started instantaneously. Tseng watched with amusement as the Turks sent each other secret smiles and codes, it was adorable how they treated this like a mission. But then again, the entire thing was a big operation. At any given time anyone could slip and Rufus could find out about his secret bash. Which would be horrendous of course, not to mention life threatening to the Turk that gave away their plan. Tseng had never seen Reno so dedicated to anything his life before, not to mention Rude actually supporting him on it.

The big bash was set for the next evening in the 'ball room', a good turn out because unless something happened Rufus would have no need to go anywhere near there any time soon. Also coincidently, Rufus suddenly had to deal with an urgent meeting in sector 9 meaning that he would get home very late. The Turks were banking on his tiredness to keep him from snooping around. If everything worked out, around seven pm tomorrow Rufus would be one surprised heir, if not well then there would be some very upset Turks around. And by upset, it was understood that it also meant homicidal.

The preparations to the party not only included ridiculous party favors which Elena and Reno had found somewhere under the plate, but the guests. Only after they had hacked into the mainframe and cell phone of Rufus' did they realize that the man really had no social life. There were only three people that the Turks didn't know on Rufus's phone, all three of which Tseng identified as distant relatives. But, since they were Turks, if they had a problem they found a solution. Simple as that. Reno, of course went a little wild inviting people that Rufus 'knew'. The three generals were surprised when were suddenly invited a 'secret' birthday party. The first class soldiers wondered if there had been some sort of mistake when they received invitations, and the few second class that received them wondered exactly how the three seconds they saw Rufus ShinRa was equivalent to being invited to the man's birthday party.

Heidegger, Scarlet, and Reeve were in the middle of a heated discussion when the shaking Cadet walked up to them to issue the invites. The poor cadet would never forget the day the three turned on him and asked if it was a joke while reaching for their respective weapons. Zack had been doing laps when the messenger came and forced the boy to run alongside him because he felt if he stopped he would have to start over. Kunsel's invite came in the mail and he wondered if it was Zack attempting another prank. Lazard received his invite from a Turk who _suggested_ that it would be wise if he showed up. Needless to say the man had not been amused but grudgingly agreed.

The only people it seemed, that were not invited, were the doctors (especially Hojo) and ShinRa himself. That is, ShinRa _senior. _Reno had begged and pleaded until Tseng agreed and dumped an extensive load of paperwork on his bosses head. The only thing the old man would do is ruin the fun night Reno had planned.

And what a night it was. When it finally came time to let the young ShinRa meander his way to the ball room, it turned out that he didn't want to. Reno forced Rufus out of his office saying the fresh air would be good for him all while ignoring the open bay windows in said man's office. Getting Rufus into the car also proved to be a challenge because the man wanted to know where they were going. Lying at first proved to be hazardous to their health because Rufus whipped out his gun and asked if they were kidnapping him.

Finally after ten minutes of cajoling and promising that _no, they weren't taking him off to dispose of his body in some unseemly way_, they managed to get the young blond into the car. Rude had convinced him that they were just going for a spin and would stop by the entertainment building to pick up something that Reno left there. Of course when they actually got there Rufus question why he had to get out of the car and Reno had to force him out saying that the walk would be good for him. To which Rufus responded in question of whether the Turk was implying something and Rude walked behind the two wondering if he could get through the rest of the party without headache potion.

Reno's excitement grew as they walked down the hallway bickering with Rufus and had to stop himself from bouncing in place when they actually reached the location. He wretched to door open and dragged Rufus inside playfully, feeling the man's shock through their connected hands as the lights went on and the more excited members in the room screamed out surprised (mainly the Turks).

The look on Rufus's face was worth all the trouble the Turks had gone through. Especially since it was not only remembered in memories but in dozens of different photos that were taken by people that Reno had paid off.

Xxx

Sometimes Reno got jealous of Tseng. But it wasn't for any of the reasons anyone may have possibly imagined in their life time. The truth was that Reno and Rufus were actually very good friends. And according to Reno friends were supposed to know about each others 'small things'.

The first time Reno had bought up this conversation with Rufus, the blond had dropped his pen on the desk and promptly asked him if he was drunk. The red head had scowled at his friend and then proceeded to nag Rufus for the rest of the day. Soon enough Rufus had manipulated the conversation enough so that they were nowhere near the subject of 'small things'. Reno had caught onto the new topic and was blathering away missing the small look of relief in Rufus's eyes.

The second time Reno had bought up the subject Rufus had a harder time evading the conversation seeing as they were the only ones in the copter with another couple of hours ahead of them. He could only distract the red head so many times before they went back to the same subject. So Rufus did the only thing left: he faked sickness. Air sickness that is. On that fateful day Rufus ShinRa had lowered himself down the sticking his finger down the back of his throat four times to fully convince Reno that there was something wrong. And after that his personal pilot had been too worried to say anything other than reassurances.

The third time had been the closest call there ever had been. After it Rufus vowed to himself never to get that drunk and burden his already damaged friend with details of his life. He vowed never to scream out again and he vowed never to cry in front of anyone again. Rufus vowed never to wish on a rarely glimpsed star again because there would be someone else out there that needed the wish more than him.

The fourth time never happened.

Xxx

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

_Rufus_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy**

As the son of the richest man on earth, Rufus ShinRa had a lot of responsibilities. Therefore, this to him meant that there was absolutely no time for _feelings_. And no, he wasn't emotionally stunted; he could definitely enjoy a good laugh with Reno or feel smugness after bringing down an opponent.

He could. But that didn't mean that he did. Not often anyway.

So why was it that he was feeling the worst feeling of all today? That gaping hole in his chest, feeling so…empty. What was this? His head was hot and his throat was closing. Pausing in the middle of signing his name, Rufus wondered if he was getting sick. Then he instantly banished the idea, there was no way he could get sick now: he had to attend a conference in less than five minutes.

But maybe he should have heal materia ready just in case. Just as the thought was taking shape, a shrill sound echoed through the room startling him. Oh, great. Scarlet.

"Ruuuuuffffffuuuuuuuusssssss!"

Dear God was it even possible to stretch his name out that long? And how exactly did she reach those decibels?

"Yes Scarlet. How may I assist you _now_?" The words were laced with dripping sarcasm that the blond woman chose to ignore. Wonderful.

"Rufuuus," Scarlet whined incessantly "We have a meeting in three minutes! What are you doing still up here?"

Trying to avoid the meeting. Duh.

"I was just gathering a few excess materials that might be needed. Do feel free to go on ahead of me Scarlet, I assure you that I will be as prompt as possible"

Scarlett gave an over exaggerated pout while Rufus tried not to shudder.

"Ok fine! Just hurry up, I've got some very excellent ideas for our new weapons…If you want we could discuss them right here…Alone…"

It was all he could do to not shove the disgusting creature on his arms down the stairs.

"Yes, well as much as the idea…" _disgusts, makes me want to heave, wants me to order your execution,_ "…appeals to me. I'm afraid that if you have any ideas it is necessary to bring them up to the entire group so that other opinions may be gathered"

The _thing_ pouted again before turning around and _flouncing_ out of the room with a little backwards wave.

Ugh, women. Rufus officially hated women.

But it wasn't even Scarlet that he hated the most. He knew that he was taking his own inner frustration out on her.

The woman he hated the most didn't even have a name. At least not one that he knew.

Gaia damn Reno and his promiscuous tendencies.

* * *

When he became president Rufus was going to ban these meetings from ever happening again. Even his own _father_ had backed out of it, leaving Rufus to take his place.

What meeting?

Well the one that required all higher ups in the building to get together and sit in a room for an hour once a month of course. To _discuss_ exactly how _happy_ they were in their current positions in life and if they required any _advice_ from other departments.

That didn't sound too bad?

Well, with Lazard and himself having a glaring contest that was rather childish, his Turks and Lazard's SOLDIERS glaring over their heads, Tseng trying to maintain peace that was not going to happen, Sephiroth trying his hardest not to slit Hojo's throat, Angeal trying to keep Genesis from flirting with any good looking official while keeping one arm around his rather excitable student…things got a little hectic.

"The bloody hell do you mean you have to cut SOLDIER funds back 10 percent?" Lazard hissed across the table at Rufus.

"Unless your hard of hearing Lazard, which I strongly suggest you get checked, we have been talking about interrelations with Wutai haven't we? If we want to remain as one of their _allied_ conquerors we have to give them some support"

When he saw Lazard open his mouth, no doubt to give another sharp retort, Rufus quickly said,

"After all, wasn't it your SOLDIERS that had the biggest hand in the destruction of the nation?"

Rufus settled back, confident that his low blow would keep Lazard occupied for at least five minutes. If he was that lucky. Unfortunately, Rufus forgot to factor in that Sephiroth (aka the Demon of Wutai) was in the room.

"Do you have a problem with how I won that war _Rufus_?"

Well shit. Behind Sephiroth, Rufus caught the sight of Lazard smirking at him triumphantly. Resisting the urge to glare, in case Sephiroth thought it would be directed at him, Rufus thought fast. He had to solve this like _now_.

"Of course not…" Rufus began in his silkiest tone. "I was not meaning to cause any offense, simply attempting to get a point across to people that…are slow on the uptake if you gather my drift."

Score! Insult Lazard and mollify the man that was looking like he needed to kill something and fast. Oh yeah, Rufus would totally pat himself on the back right now…If it wouldn't totally ruin his image.

Lazard furiously opened his mouth but this time he was cut off by Hojo. Oh great, now the man was going to undo the careful mollification he had to think up on a whim. Gaia he hated that scientist.

"Oh don't take any offense Sephiroth _hmm_, you were created _hmm _I mean raised to cause destruction after all _hmm_. Everyone understands it's in your nature _hmm_"

Mad scientist takes parenting class! _Please don't let me throw up, this is a new suit _Rufus begged his stomach.

"Shut up you crazy lunatic! Don't you have anything better to do than be here?"

"_Hmm _Now Sephiroth…"

Oh wonderful. And thus begins another fight fest between the crazy killer and insane doctor. Rufus was about ready to bang his head on the table.

Bang

Bang

Bang

Someone was shaking him and pulling him up. Ah, Tseng. Lovely man. _Quiet_.

"Ah Sir, if I may intercede. I highly doubt that attempting to knock yourself out will bring the conclusion of this meeting any sooner. So pleas refrain from doing so."

Rufus stared at Tseng. Only two words made it through his subconscious and nestled deeply into his conscious.

Conclusion. Meeting.

_Of course. _

Rufus grabbed his expensive trench jacket and his expensive leather bag and his priceless bodyguard.

"This meeting is now adjourned" he declared with all the pomp of someone that knew he owned half the world.

And dragging Tseng out the door by his tie, Rufus ShinRa made his exit.

**Please Review.**


End file.
